Published German Patent document DE 101 03 050 describes a fuel injector having a plurality of spray-discharge orifices. The spray-discharge orifices are disposed in such a way that a fuel envelope which is as uniform as possible towards all sides and which has an identical opening angle toward all sides is generated in the combustion chamber during the injection process.
A particular disadvantage of the fuel injection system known from the aforementioned published German patent document is that, in combustion chambers having a combustion-chamber top that is not rotationally symmetrical, the fuel is distributed with insufficient uniformity.